The objectives are: 1. To investigate the mechanism of a rotary motor which continually turns one part of a eukaryotic cell, including the plasma membrane, in the same direction relative to the rest of the cell. 2. To use the direct visualization of membrane fluidity at the shear zone of this cell to study dynamic aspects of membranes at the molecular level. 3. To explore the nature of a prokaryotic-eukaryotic motility symbiosis in this cell, in which flagellated ectosymbiotic bacteria attached to the surface of the protozoan propel the host cell. 4. To investigate the origin and biochemistry of a remarkable accumulation of half a million free kinetosomes discovered in a termite flagellate from Australia. 5. To characterize the nature of the stimulus that triggers the beat of ciliary comb plates in ctenophores. 6. To determine the structure of microtubule-membrane links in comb plate cilia, and their function in synchronizing beating within a single comb plate. 7. To analyze the ionic, nervous, and structural control of ciliary reversal in ctenophore comb plates. 8. To investigate the process of mechanosensory transduction by motile pacemaker cilia in the ctenophore statocyst.